


Мистер Х

by alba_longa, MagnaLi



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnaLi/pseuds/MagnaLi
Summary: Эрин и Эбби охотятся на призраков и исследуют, они изучают физику и разбивают в пух и прах научные изыскания тогдашних «ученых». Но они женщины, и по этой причине их отвергает научное сообщество. Они пишут книгу, и Эрин уезжает, чтобы опубликовать ее. Эрин Гилберт возвращается домой — с проваленной «карьерой» ученого, с насмешками за спиной и полным опустошением, и вдруг оказывается, что Эбби находит нового друга — мистера Хольцмана, носящего странный костюм и очки с желтыми линзами...





	Мистер Х

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на спецквест для команды WTF Ghostbusters 2017 по заявке.  
> Бета Luchenza

— Я так понимаю, вы часто здесь бываете, — произнес мистер Хольцман, слегка пожимая ладонь Эрин небольшой, но сильной рукой. Невысокого роста, выглядел он весьма эксцентрично: пышный шейный платок сковывала булавка с перечеркнутой буквой U, а линзы в очках отливали желтым. Откуда этот таинственный господин взялся в лаборатории Эбигайл Йейтс, еще предстояло выяснить.

Всего несколько месяцев назад при входе висела латунная табличка «Йейтс и Гилберт. Все виды исследований шумов и видений», но сегодня Эрин ее не обнаружила, зато столкнулась прямо в холле с таинственным незнакомцем.

Эбби представила их друг другу.

— Мистер Хольцман занимается физическими опытами на спиритической основе. Мисс Гилберт, моя компаньонка и коллега, отлучалась по делам в европейские научные круги и неожиданно вернулась на родину. Хоть бы весточку послала, — укоризненно шепнула Эбби.

— Наслышан.

Мистер Хольцман все еще не отпускал руки Эрин, как будто позабыл вынуть ее из своей ладони, а Эрин все не находила удобного повода сделать это самой. Он улыбался загадочно и обаятельно. Ситуация рисковала стать совершенно неприличной, но тут позвонили к обеду, и Эбби пригласила всех пройти в небольшую столовую, обитую голубым, где молодой индус небрежно накрывал на стол.

— Отъезд мисс Гилберт был столь же внезапен, — продолжила Эбби за супом, — как и ее сегодняшний приезд. Мне пришлось самой держать лабораторию и изыскивать средства для ее работы. Эрин, как тебя приняли в Европе?

— Поначалу — не очень радушно, но расчетливо, — с достоинством сказала Эрин, расправляя салфетку. — Мне предложили поменять нашу научную концепцию, отойти от гипотез и присоединиться к экспериментально доказанной работе на уровне ассистента. Разумеется, все это после того, как будут рассмотрены все мои... наши... труды и принято решение о том, могут ли они быть полезны научному миру.

Мистер Хольцман слушал очень внимательно, поглощая тонкие ломтики картофеля, но весь его внешний вид говорил о пренебрежении к европейским умам, мнение которых так смущало Эрин.

— Тебя разбили в пух и прах, — со свойственной ей прямолинейностью сделала вывод Эбби. — Они посмеялись над работой, на которую мы потратили долгие годы, и ты все еще говоришь о возможности присоединиться к научному обществу — с надеждой?

— Разумеется! — воскликнула Эрин. — Ведь таковы правила. Необходимо принадлежать к какому-нибудь кругу, если ты желаешь заниматься своим делом. Существуют ли иные варианты?

Мистер Хольцман продолжал улыбаться все так же загадочно, и его улыбка выражала полное несогласие с каждым словом Эрин.

— Конечно существуют, — наконец сказал он. — Красноречие — не мой конек, поэтому я покажу.

Завершив обед, они направились прямиком в подсобное помещение, которое Эрин помнила слишком хорошо: когда-то им хватало денег только на него, затем Эбби смогла снять и комнаты. Здесь они ставили первые опыты. А теперь здесь мистер Хольцман расположил на столе привезенный им аппарат с бронзовой ручкой, широкогорлой трубой и вращающимся барабаном.

— Мне доводилось изучать телеграф с мистером Томасом Эдисоном, — сказал мистер Хольцман, вращая барабан. — И я заметил интересное явление. Я слышал призрачную речь. Это натолкнуло меня на мысль, что звук можно не только уловить, но и передать на расстоянии, а также записать. Слушайте.

Из раструба полились приглушенные звуки вальса.

— Мистер Эдисон предпочитает записывать стихи и музыку. Нас поначалу называли колдунами и шарлатанами. Теперь мы работаем отдельно. Я думаю, мистер Эдисон получит свой патент на звукозапись, а я найду голоса призраков. Никто из нас не вхож в научные круги. Вы танцуете, мисс Гилберт?

Сразу же за приглашением мистер Хольцман легко подхватил Эрин за талию и сделал два стремительных круга по комнате, всего лишь дважды отдавив ей ногу. Эбби в задумчивости вращала ручку звукописца. Вальс звучал хрипловато.

— У мистера Хольцмана к нам интересное предложение — объединить исследовательские усилия. — К концу вечера Эбби дошла до самого главного. — У нас есть лаборатория, хотя ее всеми силами пытаются отобрать. У мистера Хольцмана — разработанное им оборудование. У нас всех имеются идеи и общая цель. Эрин, я не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты присоединилась, но...

— Я согласна, — отдышавшись, тотчас же ответила Эрин.

***

Мистер Хольцман, эксцентричный во всем, покинул лабораторию в сопровождении темнокожей спутницы, которая пригнала за ним видавший виды экипаж и восседала на козлах. Судя по ее решительному лицу, в вопросах собственного комфорта мистер Хольцман предпочитал ей уступать. Была ли эта женщина прислугой, экономкой или даже его ровней, Эрин не могла определить и подумала, что причуды их нового знакомого могли простираться сколь угодно широко.

— Ну а теперь, — сказала Эбби, запирая двери, — признайся честно, какая причина на самом деле побудила тебя вернуться? Ответ научного общества кажется мне унизительным, но ты, очевидно, до сих пор со мной не согласна. Значит, есть нечто более важное.

— Да, есть, — печально ответила Эрин. — Врачи говорят, что мой отец при смерти, а этот вопрос, ко всему прочему, упирается в право наследования. Будь отец здоров, я никогда бы не узнала, что у меня есть троюродный брат, который предъявляет свои претензии на все, чем владеют Гилберты, и грозится выгнать нас с матерью из дома.

— О, — многозначительно произнесла Эбби. — Эти треклятые законы! Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться, пока твоя помолвка с Филом в силе. Рано или поздно тебе придется назначить свадьбу, твой муж унаследует все, а ты сумеешь распорядиться тем, что он получит.

— Есть небольшая трудность. — Эрин подошла к окну, за которым экипажи сновали туда и сюда, и где-то за углом скрылся мистер Хольцман. — Фил разорвал помолвку.

— Как давно?

— Как только научное общество объявило нас с тобой выжившими из ума синими чулками. Я сохранила его письмо.

Эрин протянула Эбби конверт с обтрепавшимися краями.

Взгляд ее упал на середину письма: «Эрин, вы чересчур самонадеянно решили, что ваш блестящий ум сможет послужить оправданием вашему непристойному поведению. Одни занятия наукой вам могли простить, мало ли чем может увлечься противоречивая женская натура? Но дерзкое и опрометчивое путешествие в одиночку окончательно разрушило вашу репутацию. А мне как никогда требуются в женщине те качества, которые делают ее хорошей супругой, и безупречная репутация — именно то, что должно стоять на первом месте».

— Похоже, карьера Фила пошла в гору, в отличие от моей. — Эрин вздохнула. — И ему нужен надежный тыл, не проводящий все свое время за попытками запустить двигатель.

— Не оправдывай его. — Эбби помахала письмом, словно веером и, не успела Эрин даже вскрикнуть, бросила его в камин. — Надежный тыл не сцеплен с полом.

— Но почему-то все считают иначе. Даже мистер Норт.

— Кто такой этот мистер Норт, если его мнение тебя так беспокоит? — спросила Эбби.

— Мой алчный кузен, — обреченно ответила Эрин.

***

Мистер Хольцман, с его яркими нью-йоркскими костюмами и желтыми очками, стал частым гостем в доме Эбби Йейтс. Вскоре и латунная табличка вернулась на свое законное место, но теперь она гласила: «Хольцман, Йейтс и Гилберт: физические опыты».

Новый компаньон освоился в лаборатории так быстро, словно всю свою жизнь провел среди реторт, магнитных катушек и гальванических элементов. С собой он принес необычайных размеров саквояж, выкрашенный серебристой краской и набитый множеством чертежей, инструментов и деталей. В один прекрасный день с ним в лабораторию пришла и бойкая темнокожая дама с решительным лицом.

— Это мисс Пэтти Толан, она всегда мне ассистирует, — небрежно сообщил мистер Хольцман, словно приводить с собой ассистирующих дам, умеющих управлять экипажами, в Америке считалось признаком хорошего тона. Пэтти Толан невозмутимо раскрыла саквояж и принялась распаковывать невообразимое количество инструментов.

И это не было единственным, что успело ужаснуть Эрин. Мистер Хольцман не только носил странные, вызывающие костюмы — он успевал есть прямо на ходу, в лаборатории, совершенно не следил за техникой безопасности и, казалось, не боялся экспериментов любой сложности.

— Он гений, — прошептала Эбби после того, как мистер Хольцман без особых усилий собрал электрическую цепь. — Но финансирование исследований по-прежнему в большой опасности.

— Что же нам делать? — Эрин, позабыв о приличиях, укусила себя за фалангу пальца.

— Может быть, заработать денег на успешном опыте? — Эбби ненадолго отвлекла мистера Хольцмана и мисс Толан от увлекательного эксперимента. — Мистер Синг, владелец спиритического салона по соседству, неоднократно жаловался, что ему мешает призрак беглого каторжника. Портит предсказания и отпугивает клиентов. Скотланд-Ярд регулярно принимает заявления от мистера Синга и поднимает его на смех. Если бы мы могли решить эту деликатную проблему, мы бы сразу избавились от нескольких затруднений.

— С этим я могу помочь вам, — мистер Хольцман просиял. — Я соединю в одну систему звукописец и фотоаппарат, и мы поймаем этого вашего каторжника прямо посреди спиритического сеанса!

— Но как же быть с явлением параллакса? — засомневалась Эрин, много лет околдованная дагерротипией, что родилась на стыке химии и физики. — Как вы заставите призрака неподвижно ждать вашей вспышки?

— Когда строили железнодорожную ветку над Девятой авеню, масса Джулиан уже поймал призрака на фотопластину, недаром мистер Мэддокс с нами свои желатиновые карточки испытывал, — заметила Пэтти Толан. — Уж поверьте, он найдет, как духа отвлечь.

Мистер Хольцман подарил Эрин одну из самых своих широких улыбок. На мгновение ей даже показалось, что он подмигнул. До этого момента Эрин не доводилось слышать его полного имени, оно прозвучало незнакомо, но на серебристом саквояже красовалась нашивка «Д-р Джулиан Хольцман».

— У нас будет мало шансов. Но мы постараемся выстрелить и попасть в яблочко, — с воодушевлением пообещал мистер Хольцман, когда все договоренности были согласованы и оставалось только назначить встречу в спиритическом салоне.

Кланяясь на прощание, он снова подмигнул, или так казалось в вечернем свете взбудораженному воображению Эрин Гилберт.

***

Мистер Роуэн Норт производил впечатление человека, которому все обязаны, но своевременно не отдают долг, поэтому ухитрялся смотреть на людей свысока, невзирая на свой небольшой рост. Равнодушная к формальностям, Эбби была поражена помпезностью его визитной карточки.

Мистер Норт уселся прямо в гостиной, закинув одну пухлую ногу на другую, и брезгливо окинул взглядом обстановку.

— Я вижу, что пришел вовремя. Вы нуждаетесь во мне.

Брови Эбби медленно поползли вверх, а Эрин едва удерживалась, чтобы не издать неприличный смешок: мистер Норт выглядел комично и трагично одновременно. Кудрявые волосы, густо начесанные бакенбарды и темно-бордовый костюм придавали ему напыщенный вид, но маленькие, похожие на крысиные, глазки тот час же разрушали это впечатление. От соседей Эбби и Эрин узнали, что он частенько посещает салон мистера Синга, при каждом визите странно присматривается к лепнине на фасаде, ощупывает перила и никогда не начинает свой день без свежего гороскопа.

— И почему же мы нуждаемся в вас?

— Будем честны, кузина, — сказал мистер Норт, высокомерно улыбаясь, — вы уже не молоды и растратили свое лучшее время на науку. Я прочитал все ваши совместные труды... — Он отмерил небольшой кивок в сторону Эбби, как бы выражая крохотную дань вынужденного уважения. — ...И нахожу, что, будь вы обе мужчинами, вы бы уже сделали карьеру. Но вам не повезло, вы принадлежите к слабому полу, нуждающемуся в нашей опеке и нужному для заботы о нас, и потому вы сделали ошибку. Неправильную ставку. Наука, которой вы посвятили свою жизнь, не защитит вас от закона. А закон оберет вас до нитки в мою пользу.

— И вы хотите щедро поделиться со мной родительским наследством, не так ли? — скептически поинтересовалась Эрин.

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил мистер Норт. — На полученное наследство у меня есть планы, которые вы бы назвали амбициозными. Я собираюсь открыть и содержать небольшую, но весьма конкурентоспособную гостиницу. Я просто вижу, как она расцветает в этом живописном местечке и делает мое имя громче и известнее. Но для всякого дела необходимы первоначальный капитал и рабочие руки. Поэтому я собираюсь сделать вам предложение, от которого вы, мисс Гилберт, вряд ли сможете отказаться в вашем положении.

Мистер Норт подался вперед, и в его лице проступило что-то зловещее.

— Я не могу позволить себе экономку, кухарку, секретаря или бухгалтера, это целых четыре должности! — Он сделал небольшую паузу, добиваясь полной тишины и еще большего внимания, а затем веско произнес: — Но я могу позволить себе жену.

— Вы с ума сошли! — с чувством произнесла Эрин, как только поняла, что ее не разыгрывают.

Мистер Норт изобразил притворное недоумение, но, очевидно, был уязвлен.

— Нет, это вы будете признаны абсолютно безумной, дорогая кузина, — едко ответил он, резко вскочив и приподнимаясь на носочки, чтобы стать значительнее, — если вас и впредь будут видеть в компании американского коротышки-шарлатана, в то время как вы могли бы составить выгодную партию. Приличное общество отвергнет вас, и вы станете отщепенкой, как и ваша дорогая подруга...

— Я попрошу вас покинуть мой дом, мистер Норт, — холодно прервала его Эбби.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — мистер Норт брезгливо сморщился. — Сегодня я подчинюсь вашему желанию, но завтра уже вы подчинитесь мне. Этот дом недолго будет вашим. Можете начинать оплакивать свою лабораторию и свою неудавшуюся жизнь.

С коротким кивком он вышел из гостиной, пренебрегая прощанием.

***

Спиритический салон мистера Синга был похож на лавку восточных чудес: в красных тонах и с терпкими запахами пряностей. Прислуживавший там нерасторопный юноша с валлийским именем Кевин открыл двери после полуденного сна, пытаясь подавить зевок.

— Ах, почему он не джентльмен? — еле слышно вздохнула Эрин, бросив взгляд на юное лицо и статную фигуру открывшего.

— Не теряй здравомыслия, моя дорогая. — Эбби приложила палец к губам, призывая Эрин не отвлекаться. — Будь он даже самым красивым и молодым джентльменом в округе, что бы ты стала делать с его недалекостью, ленью, невнимательностью?

— Да, ты права, — согласилась та, встряхивая головой, словно хотела отогнать глупую и назойливую мысль. — Нет, наверно, существа безрассуднее, чем женщина, на которую давит потребность поскорее выскочить замуж.

Эбби снова подала знак молчать.

Эрин обернулась.

Мистер Хольцман, следовавший за ними, улыбался безмятежно, краешками губ, нежных и розовых, как у девушки. Казалось, он был полностью поглощен предстоящим опытом, и она решила, что разговора он не услышал.

Сам мистер Синг встретил их в темной овальной комнате с белыми гардинами, где в одном из кресел сидел посетитель.

— Он настаивал на своем присутствии, — шепотом сообщил экстрасенс, — он хорошо платит, и я не мог отказать.

Посетитель театрально поднялся, чтобы рассмотреть собравшихся, и Эрин с изумлением узнала в нем Роуэна Норта. Кузен послал ей хищный взгляд, будто бы говорящий о том, что он собирается следить за каждым ее действием, ожидая промаха.

Мистер Хольцман, уже собравший свою систему, незаметным жестом отозвал Эрин в сторону.

— Мисс Гилберт, — неловко начал он, достав из кармана вещицу, завернутую в клетчатый носовой платок. — Этот предмет подарил мне мой отец. Мне пришлось немного его доработать, но это неважно. Там, откуда я родом, женщинам не принято быть беззащитными, а у вас есть недоброжелатели. Поэтому примите эту вещь, даже если она вам в нашем эксперименте ни к чему.

Он осторожно положил свой сверток на столешницу, и, развернув платок, Эрин увидела складной нож, какими снабжали военных.

— Вы же умеете обращаться с затвором фотоаппарата? — тотчас же как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался мистер Хольцман, водружая камеру на штатив.

— Профессионально, — все еще удивленная его порывом, ответила Эрин. — Спасибо за подарок.

Эбби послала им обоим выразительный взгляд, призывающий поторопиться. Одна ее рука уже сжимала рукоять звукописца. Мистер Хольцман возился со вспышкой. И только одна Пэтти Толан невозмутимо уселась за стол напротив возмущенного мистера Норта.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — настороженно спросил он.

— Пэтти отлично разговаривает с духами, — рассмеялся мистер Хольцман.

Мистер Синг покачал головой, словно китайский болванчик, но промолчал, как истинный подданный Британии. Свет погас, и сеанс начался. Эбби заскрипела пером своего аппарата. Монотонные слова экстрасенса на ломаном английском, казалось, усыпили мистера Норта, и в этой полудреме он в кои-то веки выглядел довольным. Над его головой поднималось и концентрировалось голубое свечение, постепенно приобретающее контуры оборванной робы и скованных цепью рук. Когда мистер Норт распахнул глаза, зрачки их отливали красным.

— Колдун! — вскрикнула Пэтти, перестав едва заметно раскачиваться под бубнеж мистера Синга. Призрак взмахнул цепями, издавая отдаленный звон и скрежет. В этот момент раздался треск вспышки, и Эрин сделала фотоснимок.

Мистер Норт вновь приподнялся над креслом, в то время как дрожащий мистер Синг с причитаниями забился под стол. Выглядел призрак угрожающе с развевающимися за спиной призрачными лохмотьями. Белая ткань штор натянулась и выгнулась под неощутимым ветром, словно вспенившийся зефир, а с гардин оторвался шелковый шнур и подобно змее обвязал шеи Эбби, Эрин и мистера Хольцмана удушающим захватом.

— Я тоже бывал в Луизиане, откуда вы, милочка, судя по всему, родом, — скучающим голосом сообщил Пэтти мистер Норт, — ничего интересного. Болота, мрак и лишь немного полезных... навыков.

Пэтти послала духу предупреждающий жест и кинулась освобождать своего хозяина. Про нож Эрин вспомнила очень вовремя: с усилием он перепилил причудливое плетение шелка, и она наконец смогла сделать вдох, а затем прийти на выручку остальным.

Эбби закашлялась, осев на пол и потирая шею.

Цветастый платок мистера Хольцмана, всегда завязанный под самый подбородок, ослаб, повиснув жалкой тряпкой. Красный след от шнура остался на бледной коже там, где по всем законам природы должен был быть кадык, но, похоже, мистер Хольцман оставался пока единственным на свете мужчиной, которому адамово яблоко не встало поперек горла.

Мистер Норт издал нервный смешок, видимо, намереваясь и дальше вести своего духа в бой, но его прервала трагическая случайность. Прибежавший на шум Кевин ударил его карнизом по темечку, когда потерял равновесие и ухватился за гардину.

— Вон, — пробормотал мистер Синг, выползая на четвереньках из-под стола. — Все вон! Я пришлю вам счет за порчу имущества!

— Но наш опыт! — прохрипел мистер Хольцман, осматривая поле боя с большим интересом. Взгляд его так и лучился восторгом. — Наш опыт удался!

— Даю вам пять минут, чтобы уйти, — прошипел мистер Синг. — Шарлатаны. И шарлатанки.

Его скрюченный палец недвусмысленно указал направление.

— Это не шарлатанство, — запальчиво возразила Эрин. — Это наука.

Эбби, которая все еще не могла вымолвить ни слова, посмотрела на нее с гордостью и благодарностью.

— Наука еще не готова принять связь мистики и физики и найти ей объяснение, — с грустью произнес мистер Хольцман, резко поменявшись в настроении. — Она не готова принять и всякие полезные вещицы. Со времен Леонардо да Винчи она сопротивляется.

— Наука или все же общество? — уточнила Эрин, помогая ему и Пэтти собирать рабочий саквояж. Руки мистера Хольцмана, чрезвычайно сильные, но изящные, так и летали над аппаратами и инструментами, складывая их в удобное для перевозки состояние. Время, которого было так мало, казалось, остановилось.

— Сейчас это одно и то же, — ответил мистер Хольцман и защелкнул саквояж.

***

На следующий день город был взбудоражен происшествием в спиритическом салоне. Только и разговоров было о том, как суфражистки и чокнутый американец устроили погром, из-за которого некий господин даже попал в больницу. Однако о причине травм господина не сообщалось. В остальном же мнения разделились. Одни считали их шарлатанами, алчущими внимания, другие, верившие в духов, сожалели, что не смогли увидеть все воочию.

Навестив Эбби после завтрака, Эрин застала подругу в гостиной за чтением газет. Выражение лица Эбби было мрачнее некуда. Эрин тоже пребывала не в самом лучшем расположении духа: в последние несколько дней мистеру Гилберту заметно полегчало, и она боялась, что новости могут вновь подкосить его здоровье.

Разговор не клеился. Некоторое время они просто пили чай, но наконец Эбби решилась нарушить молчание:

— Эрин, мы должны что-то придумать.

— Мне кажется, наше положение безнадежно, — в голосе Эрин послышалась тоска.

— Если он выкупит здание, нам будет очень сложно найти новое помещение за такие деньги, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что брат захочет увеличить мое содержание. Конец нашим исследованиям.

Эрин молчала, уставившись в одну точку, поэтому Эбби продолжила свою мысль:

— Может, тебе попробовать подыскать другого жениха?

— Что значит «другого», Эбби? — отмерла Эрин, — я не собираюсь замуж за это высокомерное ничтожество. Более того, я, как и ты, близка к мысли, что замужество совершенно ни к чему женщине, занятой наукой.

— Тогда просто жениха, — мягко произнесла Эбби. — Хорошо, ты справишься одна. Но подумай о своей матери, о том, что она окажется в милости мистера Норта?

— Кому нужна старая дева, суфражистка, никогда не стремившаяся к созданию семьи? — горько вздохнула Эрин. — Разве что такому же охотнику за легкой добычей.

— А что ты думаешь о мистере Хольцмане?

Мисс Гилберт немного покраснела:

— Мне показалось, что он из «этих» джентльменов. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Судя по тому, как он пристально смотрел на тебя, когда ты не видела, я сильно сомневаюсь. — Эбби улыбнулась. — Но даже если и так, то тебе же лучше. Он не откажется от прекрасного прикрытия, и все выиграют. Просто поговори с ним начистоту.

Сделав несколько глотков успевшего полностью остыть чая, Эбби развила свою идею:

— Можно нанести ему визит прямо сегодня. По крайней мере, он настоящий джентльмен. Даже если ничего не получится, он не станет распространяться.

***

Эрин прибыла по адресу, который сообщила ей Эбби, где-то после полудня. Дверь открыла Пэтти, облаченная в платье горничной. Она буквально возвышалась над Эрин, но смотрела с неприкрытой симпатией и улыбалась.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Гилберт. Вы к мистеру Хольцману? Он немного занят, но я сообщу о вашем приходе.

— Здравствуйте, Пэтти. Ничего страшного, я подожду. — Эрин прошла мимо отступившей в сторону ассистентки и оказалась в небольшой гостиной. Помещение было обставлено весьма скромно: диван, несколько видавших лучшие времена кресел и стульев, стол и пара шкафов, забитых книгами. Эрин машинально отметила, что ножки мебели не были закрыты специальными чехлами. Впрочем, чего еще следовало ожидать от эксцентричного американца?

— Желаете чего-нибудь? Может быть, чаю? — Голос вернувшейся Пэтти вывел ее из задумчивого состояния. — Мистер Хольцман скоро будет.

— Спасибо, ничего не нужно. — Эрин улыбнулась ей и присела на диван. Пэтти осталась с ней.

— Скажите, Пэтти, а вы давно работаете на мистера Хольцмана? — спросила она как бы между прочим, на самом деле, конечно, преследуя цель узнать о нем что-то новое.

— Да уж почитай большую часть жизни, мисс. — Она улыбнулась.

— Вот как? Может быть, расскажете, как вы познакомились? — приободрила ее Эрин.

— Конечно, мисс. — Пэтти вновь улыбнулась. — Все началось много лет назад, когда отец массы Джулиана, покойный мистер Хольцман, выиграл меня в карты.

— В карты? — Выражение ужаса на лице Эрин было неподдельным.

— Именно так, мисс. Я была совсем ребенком, когда мой предыдущий хозяин забрал меня у родителей. Хотел долг отдать, да мистер Хольцман увидал и возмутился, что нельзя живым человеком расплачиваться. Тот хозяин, мисс, он плохой человек был. Рассмеялся он, да и сказал, мол, раз так понравилась девчонка, то давай на нее сыграем.

— И что мистер Хольцман? Согласился?

— Да, мисс. Он умный был очень, приехал на юг железнодорожный мост строить. И в карты хорошо играть умел. Выиграл и забрал меня. Отвел к себе и говорит, мол, свободная ты теперь, можешь идти куда захочешь. И отпустил. А куда я пойду? У родителей старый хозяин найдет да обратно заберет. Так на ступеньках и заночевала. А наутро мистер Хольцман увидал меня, расспросил обо всем. А потом и говорит, мол, оставайся, будешь у меня работать как свободная женщина, прибираться да готовить. И слово сдержал. Забрал меня с собой в Нью-Йорк. Деньги платил, потом читать и писать научил. Сказал, что случись с ним что, я не пропаду. И книжки мне разрешал брать любые, какие в доме были. А если не было каких книг, то в библиотеку посылал якобы для себя. Так я и выучилась всему, что знаю.

— Хороший человек, наверное, был мистер Хольцман, — тепло сказала Эрин. Ей теперь было совершенно ясно, что темнокожая красавица никогда не предаст своего массу Джулиана.

— Очень хороший, мисс. — Улыбнулась Пэтти.

***

— Мисс Гилберт. — Мистер Хольцман появился в гостиной столь неожиданно, что погруженная в свои мысли Эрин вздрогнула. — Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать. Проявлял фотопластинки.

— И как? — словно забыв о правилах приличия, быстро спросила Эрин.

— Должен вам сказать, что эксперимент удалось запечатлеть. Теперь нам есть что представить на суд широкой общественности.

— Замечательно. — Почему-то в голосе Эрин не было радости. Произнеся это, она умолкла, погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Но вы, полагаю, пришли сюда не за этим, — продолжил мистер Хольцман, побуждая ее к дальнейшей беседе.

— Да, — ответила Эрин. — Я бы хотела с вами побеседовать. Наедине.

— Я полностью доверяю Пэтти, ближе нее у меня никого не осталось, — медленно произнес мистер Хольцман. — У меня нет от нее секретов.

— Ну что ж, — Эрин приняла правила игры. — Дело в том, мистер Хольцман, что мой отец серьезно болен.

— К моему глубочайшему сожалению, умение врачевать не входит в список моих талантов, мисс Гилберт. Надеюсь, бирка на чемодане не ввела вас в заблуждение, моя докторская степень отнюдь не по медицине.

— Понимаю, — немного резко ответила Эрин, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Речь не о том. Согласно закону, наследовать ему могут только родственники мужского пола. У меня нет братьев и дядей, один только троюродный кузен, с которым вы уже имели несчастье познакомиться.

— Вот как? — Мистер Хольцман удивленно приподнял бровь. — И кто же он?

— Мистер Роуэн Норт.

На некоторое время в гостиной воцарилось молчание. Наконец мистер Хольцман произнес:

— Понимаю ваши опасения. Мистер Норт не производит впечатление приятного человека. Можно ли как-то избежать получения им наследства в случае безвременной кончины вашего отца?

— Да. Если я выйду замуж, мой муж получит право управления половиной наших активов, а в случае смерти отца окажется владельцем всего. Наш дом в городе, загородное поместье, небольшой завод в предместье. Кроме того, акции и довольно солидная сумма на счету в банке.

— Да вы богатая наследница, мисс Гилберт. — Несмотря на кажущуюся шутливость фразы, в голосе мистера Хольцмана не было и тени насмешки. — Женихи, наверное, выстраиваются в очередь?

— Желающих откусить от этого пирога хватает, — признала Эрин. — Проблема еще и в том, что у замужней женщины фактически нет никаких прав. Я буду полностью зависеть от своего мужа, каким бы чудовищем он ни оказался. И не только я, но и моя мать лишится средств к существованию, если очутится у него в немилости.

Не в силах справиться с волнением, Эрин встала и подошла к окну.

— Впрочем, если владельцем всего окажется мистер Норт, — произнесла она с горькой усмешкой, когда мистер Хольцман тут же вскочил с места, — мы обе тотчас же окажемся на улице. Одна я бы смогла прожить. Забыть о своих мечтах, уйти в компаньонки к какой-нибудь богатой даме или даже стать гувернанткой. Но моя бедная мать... боюсь, она этого просто не переживет.

Мистер Хольцман, казалось, сильно задумался. Но через некоторое время он произнес:

— Мисс Гилберт. Я не настолько богат, как ваша семья. Но я образован и востребован как инженер, успел накопить некоторые сбережения, которые перевел в облигации. Кроме того, мне принадлежат два дома в Нью-Йорке и Бостоне.

— Ваши успехи делают вам честь, мистер Хольцман.

— С другой стороны, я уже не юноша и вполне готов к вступлению в брак. Но у меня к будущей жене довольно высокие требования.

— И какие же именно, позвольте узнать? — без выражения спросила Эрин, заранее настраивая себя на самое худшее.

— О, моя избранница должна быть умна, — с улыбкой ответствовал мистер Хольцман. — Она должна быть начитанной и умеющей поддержать разговор. Она должна видеть будущее в науке и интересоваться ее последними достижениями. Одним словом, быть достойной парой человеку науки вроде меня.

— Вы, мисс Гилберт, — продолжил мистер Хольцман, подойдя к ней поближе и смотря прямо в глаза, — не только удовлетворяете всем перечисленным критериям, вы еще восхитительно красивы.

Эрин почувствовала, как ее щеки заливает краска.

Мистер Хольцман подошел еще ближе и, опустившись на одно колено, медленно произнес:

— Мисс Гилберт. Вы согласны стать моей женой?

***

Еще одной причиной, из-за которой Эрин предпочитала проводить дневные часы вне стен родительского дома, был мистер Норт, зачастивший к ним в гости. Практически каждый день он неизменно появлялся ближе к пятичасовому чаю, не удосуживаясь даже прислать визитную карточку.

Мистеру Гилберту стало намного лучше, и днем в хорошую погоду он сидел на веранде и читал книгу. Ему категорически не нравился внучатый племянник Роуэн: несмотря на благородное происхождение, тот не выглядел им ровней. Маленькие бегающие глазки приценивались ко всему им замеченному, а потные ладони словно стремились все прибрать. Миссис Гилберт разделяла мнение мужа и все чаще во время визитов его наследника отказывалась спускаться вниз, жалуясь на мигрень.

Но сегодня семья Гилбертов собралась в гостиной несколько раньше обычного. Поводом был визит «доктора Джулиана Хольцмана, инженера и изобретателя» — именно это значилось в его карточке, доставленной накануне по всем правилам приличия.

Мистер Хольцман буквально очаровал мистера и миссис Гилберт своей учтивостью. Они были приятно удивлены тем, что известный им по газетным статьям эксцентричный американец оказался немногословным человеком, однако прекрасно рассказывал о проектах, в которых работал. Эрин, как подобало молодой леди, больше молчала, лишь изредка задавая вопросы о его достижениях.

После чая мужчины направились на веранду. Мистер Гилберт, расположившись в любимом кресле-качалке, закурил сигару и, наконец, задал интересовавший его все это время вопрос:

— Мистер Хольцман. Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что привело вас в наш дом?

Хольцман стоял, облокотившись на перила, и любовался садом. Услышав обращенные к нему слова, он немедленно развернулся и выпрямился.

— Да. Я пришел сюда просить руки вашей дочери.

Мистер Гилберт, казалось, нисколько не был удивлен. Сделав очередную затяжку, он продолжил:

— Что ж, я наслышан о ваших достижениях. Полагаю, вы составите выгодную партию для Эрин, и что-то мне подсказывает, что вы пришли ко мне, заручившись предварительно ее согласием. Но вас не пугают... обстоятельства?

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, какие именно?

— То, что она немного старше вас, способно удивить лишь старых сплетниц, на которых никто не обращает внимания. Но ее репутация? Эрин, вопреки приличиям, отправилась путешествовать в одиночестве. Разумеется, я, как отец, не сомневаюсь в порядочности собственной дочери, но должен вас об этом предупредить.

— Мистер Гилберт, — не сразу ответил Хольцман и тут же продолжил более настойчиво: — нас с Эрин объединяет страсть к науке. К сожалению, она не может рассчитывать на должный успех из-за своего пола, но вместе мы сможем многого добиться. А что до всего остального, — тут он опять сделал паузу, — брачный союз должен быть основан на доверии, иначе он просто не имеет смысла.

— В таком случае, мистер Хольцман, — степенно произнес мистер Гилберт, — вы получаете мое благословение при условии, что моя дочь согласна. Теперь вы, наверное, желаете попросить разрешения побеседовать с ней наедине?

Мистер Гилберт покачивался в кресле, слушая сквозь дремоту происходившее в доме: радостный возглас Эрин и довольный голос ее матери, приглашавшей мистера Хольцмана остаться на ужин, суету весело шушукавшейся прислуги, и вспоминал, как более тридцати лет назад, покраснев от смущения, просил отца своей будущей супруги выдать ее за него замуж.

Он не мог видеть, как сверкнули злобой глаза невысокого кудрявого мужчины, притаившегося в кустах шиповника неподалеку, чтобы подслушать разговор. Через несколько минут на лице этого человека возникла гаденькая улыбка, и он тихо проскользнул к выходу из сада у дома Гилбертов.

***

— Что же делать, что же делать... — Мистер Хольцман мерил комнату нервными шагами.

— Что случилось, Джей? — спросила Пэтти. Она сидела за столом и при свете газовой лампы приводила записи в порядок.

— Эрин согласилась выйти за меня замуж, — взволнованно сообщил мистер Хольцман.

— Так это же хорошо. — Пэтти улыбнулась. — Все, как вы с ней договаривались. Поздравляю!

— Ты не понимаешь, — горячился мистер Хольцман, — а если она все узнает и меня возненавидит? Или, того хуже, всем расскажет нашу тайну?

Отложив свое занятие, Пэтти посмотрела прямо на него.

— Откуда она узнает, если ей никто ничего не расскажет?

Лицо мистера Хольцмана залила краска.

— В первую же ночь. Когда она увидит, что я... как мужчина... ну, ты понимаешь...

— Это не проблема, Джей. Кухарка Браунов рассказала мне, что местные врачи лечат истерию специальными приспособлениями. Я могу раздобыть такую штуку.

— Истерию? — недоуменно переспросил Хольцман. — Что это? Какая-то болезнь?

Пэтти рассмеялась.

— Здесь считают, что приличная женщина не должна получать удовольствие с мужчиной. Но при этом у многих находят якобы болезнь, называемую истерией, и тогда врачи лечат их при помощи штуковин, которые выглядят как мужской...

— Понятно, — поспешно произнес Хольцман, останавливая свою словоохотливую помощницу. — Но эти штуковины держат руками, не так ли?

— Ну ты же инженер, придумаешь что-нибудь, — ляпнула Пэтти и тут же глубокомысленно добавила: — Все равно такие, как она, надевают ночную рубашку для исполнения супружеского долга.

— Рубашку? — недоуменно переспросил мистер Хольцман.

— Рубашку, — подтвердила Пэтти. — Полностью закрывающую все тело, с дырой внизу живота. Чтобы муж не промахнулся.

У Хольцмана покраснели даже кончики ушей.

— Н-н-но Пэтти, она же все равно догадается!

— Ничего она не увидит, Джей, если газ потушить. Да и потом, откуда старой деве знать, как выглядит голый мужчина?

— Пэтти! Не оскорбляй мисс Гилберт!

— А что Пэтти? Пэтти правду говорит, — обиделась ассистентка. — Туда-сюда разок десять двинешь, а потом второй рукой сметанки с травами брызнешь, делов-то. Она и не разберет, поди, все одно белое с резким запахом...

— Пэтти! — Лицо мистера Хольцмана окончательно побагровело.

— Я всего лишь предлагаю. — Пэтти встала и подошла к нему, доверительно глядя в глаза. — В конце концов, ты всегда можешь сказать, что из-за несчастного случая не в состоянии иметь детей. Почему-то мне кажется, что мисс Гилберт только обрадуется.

***

Три недели после помолвки были наполнены всяческой предсвадебной суетой, так что Эрин практически не показывалась в лаборатории. Она утешала себя тем, что они успеют наверстать упущенное после свадьбы.

Впрочем, у мистера Хольцмана тоже почти не было времени на научные изыскания. Благородно предложив мистеру Гилберту разделить пополам расходы на организацию свадьбы, он был вынужден уладить множество различных дел, что потребовало двух поездок в Лондон. Кроме того, мистер Хольцман посетил с визитом Оксфорд, чтобы лично пригласить одного из своих давних знакомых по переписке. С Эрин они виделись лишь несколько раз, вынужденно соблюдая все приличия, которые не позволяли им остаться наедине.

Незадолго до свадьбы Хольцман вместе с верной Пэтти подготовили спальню для первой брачной ночи. В небольшой ящик столика с умывальными принадлежностями был врезан замок, чтобы было куда спрятать купленное Пэтти приспособление из слоновой кости. Мистер Хольцман снабдил его хитроумной системой ремешков, позволявшей удерживать приспособление в нужном положении. Здесь опять не обошлось без помощи его опытной ассистентки, в отличие от мистера Хольцмана представлявшей желаемый результат не только по иллюстрациям.

Официальные приготовления для мистера Хольцмана ограничились срочным заказом свадебного костюма у хорошего портного. Подготовкой самой церемонии с огромным энтузиазмом занялась миссис Гилберт.

В назначенный день стояла отличная погода. Около десяти утра, за час до объявленного времени бракосочетания, к церкви стали подтягиваться гости. Прибыли родственники Гилбертов, большую часть которых составляли кузены и кузины Эрин по материнской линии и их родители. Пришли друзья семьи и соседи, на задних рядах расположилась прислуга, так что на стороне невесты в церкви практически не было пустых мест.

Со стороны жениха присутствовали лишь несколько коллег мистера Хольцмана да прибывший из Оксфорда загадочный джентльмен в черном. В первом ряду в нарядном платье сидела Пэтти. Она категорически отвергла предложение мистера Хольцмана стать его шафером, мотивировав отказ нежеланием привлекать лишнее внимание. На эту роль был выбран один из инженеров компании, пригласившей Хольцмана в Великобританию, который сейчас стоял позади жениха у алтаря.

Миссис Гилберт в сопровождении Эбби, одетой в платье подружки невесты, появился в самый последний момент. Сразу за ними из ризницы вышел священник, облаченный в праздничные одежды.

Последующие несколько минут ожидания показались мистеру Хольцману вечностью.

Наконец зазвучали звуки свадебного марша, и мистер Гилберт торжественно повел свою дочь к алтарю, слегка опираясь на ее руку.

Мистер Хольцман не мог оторвать взгляда от своей нареченной. Ее пышное свадебное платье удивительно шло ей. Темные волосы были убраны в изящную прическу и украшены вплетенными в них цветами. Красивое лицо было удивительно спокойно, но в глазах можно было разглядеть веселые искорки.

Доведя Эрин до алтаря, мистер Гилберт отошел к своей супруге, которая тут же взяла его под руку. Невеста слегка улыбнулась. Пожилой степенный пастор окинул взглядом присутствующих и приступил к церемонии.

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы сочетать браком этого мужчину и эту женщину. Но, прежде чем мы начнем, я должен спросить вас. Если кто-то может назвать причину, по которой этот брак не может быть заключен, пусть говорит сейчас или молчит вовеки.

В церкви воцарилось молчание. По традиции подождав несколько секунд, священник уже собирался продолжить, как вдруг под сводами раздался громкий выкрик:

— Стойте!

Мистер Роуэн Норт, запыхавшись, стоял на пороге. Лицо его было перекошено от злости.

— Вы не можете сочетать браком двух женщин! — взревел он исполненным ненависти голосом.

Начавшие было перешептываться гости потрясенно замолчали.

— Присмотритесь внимательно, — продолжал мистер Норт, стремительно двигаясь по проходу и срываясь на визг. — Низкий рост, высокий голос, круг общения. Мистер Хольцман непозволительно пренебрегает мужским обществом с момента появления в Лондоне. Он не носит ни усов, ни бороды, не курит сигар, не посещает клубов, не держит в доме прислуги мужского пола! Кроме того, ни один мужчина не видел его без сюртука и шейного платка.

Неловкая пауза затянулась. Мистер Хольцман побледнел и сжал кулаки.

— Вы не можете разбрасываться такими обвинениями, — прервал всеобщий ропот мистер Гилберт. — Нельзя требовать, чтобы мужчина в церкви принародно снял штаны, чтобы опровергнуть ваши слова.

Ответом ему были посыпавшиеся со всех сторон предложения заняться этим щекотливым вопросом за пределами церкви. Кто-то даже громко посоветовал священнику уединиться с мистером Хольцманом и лично удостовериться.

— Довольно! — прокричал пастор, вытирая испарину со лба, и в наступившей тишине все услышали тихий голос Эрин:

— В этом нет необходимости, святой отец. Я совершенно точно знаю, за кого именно выхожу замуж.

— Ах, Эрин, вы глупая женщина. Откуда вам знать, что перед вами мужчина? Разве что вы сами заглядывали в его штаны, — вновь закричал мистер Норт.

Эрин покраснела.

— Я смогу рассказать все лишь своему духовнику. — Слова явно давались ей с трудом. — Однако у меня есть основания так считать.

По рядам гостей вновь пробежал ропот.

— Дело в том, — уже более твердо продолжала Эрин, — что мистер Норт никак не может смириться с моим отказом. Поэтому он выдумывает самые смехотворные поводы, чтобы расстроить наш брак с Джулианом Хольцманом. Который, как вы знаете, широко известен как гениальный инженер. Разве смогла бы женщина с ее скудным разумом добиться таких высот?

Если бы Эрин не стояла спиной к гостям, она бы заметила их кивки. Но ей нельзя было оборачиваться. Ей оставалось только мысленно молиться, чтобы все обошлось.

Священник громко и многозначительно прокашлялся и, дождавшись, когда все замолкнут, продолжил:

— Итак, мистер Хольцман, прежде чем продолжить церемонию, я должен спросить вас. Собираетесь ли вы взять в жены Эрин Гилберт?

— Теперь это мой долг как честного человека, святой отец.

***

Эпилог

— Силы небесные! Я уж думала, этот день никогда не кончится, — запричитала Пэтти, закрывая за ними дверь.

— Главное, все обошлось, — немного вымученно улыбнулся мистер Хольцман. Однако его глаза так и засияли, когда он увидел рядом новоиспеченную супругу.

Пэтти подошла к Эрин и крепко ее обняла.

— Спасибо вам, мисс Гилберт, что спасли Джея от раскрытия тайны.

— Джея? — возмутилась Эрин. — А как же «масса Джулиан»? Для кого был весь этот спектакль?

— Более правильно было бы называть вас миссис Хольцман. — Ее муж улыбнулся. — Но вы правы, милая Эрин, мы задолжали вам ряд объяснений.

— Извольте, — с достоинством ответила та, аккуратно подбирая складки свадебного платья и присаживаясь на край дивана. Мистер Хольцман устроился рядом, вопреки обыкновению скромно положив руки на колени.

— Джей — первая буква моего настоящего имени. Мы уже давно используем ее в целях конспирации. Для всех я эксцентричный американец, но случайно названное женское имя выдало бы меня с головой.

— Значит, я не ошиблась. Я долго сомневалась, ведь представить такое просто немыслимо, — улыбаясь, произнесла Эрин. — Но в конце концов, догадалась. И как долго ты собиралась скрывать от меня правду?

Хольцман густо покраснела.

— Не ошиблась, — наконец, произнесла она. — Я собиралась рассказать тебе все при первой возможности.

— А если бы я раскрыла твою тайну прилюдно?

— Ты бы этого не сделала, ты же не враг сама себе.

— Не хочу прерывать вашу увлекательную беседу, — в перепалку вклинилась Пэтти, — но вы сейчас занимаетесь немного не тем, чем положено в первую брачную ночь. Идите-ка в постель и постарайтесь немного пошуметь, чтобы мне было о чем посплетничать с кухаркой Браунов.

Теперь настал черед Эрин покраснеть до самых кончиков ушей.

***

Когда они наконец оказались наедине в своей супружеской спальне, Эрин безо всякого стеснения повернулась к Хольцман спиной и попросила расстегнуть платье. С крючками пришлось изрядно повозиться, но той доводилось решать куда более сложные инженерные задачи. Освобожденная от оков праздничного наряда, Эрин сняла туфли и чулки и, оставшись в одной кружевной рубашке длиной чуть ниже бедра, скользнула под одеяло и попросила:

— Расскажи мне о себе.

— Хорошо. — Хольцман, расстегнув верхнюю часть костюма и скинув обувь, присела на кровать, подогнув ноги.

Она была единственной дочерью известного нью-йоркского инженера. При рождении хорошенькой девочке с золотистыми кудряшками дали имя Джиллиан. К несчастью, ее мать умерла вскоре после родов. Отец обезумел от горя, буквально заперся в лаборатории. Ребенком занималась верная Пэтти, которой к тому времени едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Мистер Хольцман, однажды увидев, как похожа дочь на свою мать, немного пришел в себя и решил во что бы то ни стало выучить Джиллиан. Он занимался с девочкой целыми днями, придумывая и показывая ей различные опыты, решая с ней задачи и обсуждая прочитанные книги.

Когда его дочь подросла, стало очевидным, что ей нужно продолжить образование. Но в университеты брать женщин не собирались.

Положение спас старый друг мистера Хольцмана, доктор Горин, приехавший к ним в гости из Бостона. Он предложил фиктивно жениться на девушке. Сразу после свадьбы доктор Горин отвез ее в Массачусетский технологический институт, где как раз недавно возобновились занятия после гражданской войны. Джиллиан приняли туда под именем Джулиана Хольцмана, племянника мистера Хольцмана. Доктор Горин, один из основателей МТИ, написал рекомендательное письмо. Джулиан великолепно учился, был любим преподавателями, стал достаточно известным инженером, заработав себе имя. Меж тем отец Джиллиан тяжело заболел, стало понятно, что он недолго протянет. Тогда они все вместе решили, что Джиллиан «умрет», и послали официальную телеграмму. Новость якобы подточила здоровье отца, он вскоре скончался. Все унаследовал племянник Джулиан. Пэтти перешла работать к нему. Потом они вместе поехали в Англию, где мистеру Хольцману предложили выгодный контракт.

— Получается, наш брак недействителен, — задумчиво произнесла Эрин, — раз у тебя есть муж.

— Нет у меня мужа, — грустно сообщила ей Джиллиан, — доктор Горин умер прошлой весной. Точнее, правильнее было бы сказать «умерла».

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не первая женщина, которой пришлось притворяться мужчиной, чтобы заниматься наукой, — сухо ответила Хольцман.

— И давно ты об этом знала? — Эрин была удивлена новостью куда меньше, чем думала.

— Почти с самого начала. — Джиллиан улыбнулась. — Ребекка рассказала мне все, сразу как мы приехали в Бостон. Она же и научила меня притворяться парнем. Джулиан, будучи протеже доктора Горина и кузеном его жены, слывшей затворницей, часто появлялся у них в гостях.

— А твой отец был в курсе?

— Конечно. Они подружились еще в университете. Он был восхищен талантами своего однокурсника Роберта Горина, настолько восхищен, что почти влюбился. Случайно узнав, что Роберт на самом деле Ребекка, он предложил ей выйти за него замуж. Но она отказалась, сказав, что хочет сделать научную карьеру самостоятельно.

На некоторое время в спальне повисла тишина. Джиллиан первая решилась нарушить молчание:

— Как ты обо всем догадалась?

Эрин мягко улыбнулась.

— Поначалу меня немного удивляли изящность твоих манер, то, как ты говоришь, твои небольшие руки. Но я не придавала этому значения до того самого спиритического сеанса.

— Сеанса? Но чем я могла себя выдать? — удивилась Хольцман.

— Платок. Когда Пэтти освободила твою шею, я заметила, что кадык отсутствует. Но окончательно все встало на места в церкви. Я увидела твои глаза и все поняла. В том числе то, что хочу быть с тобой рядом до конца дней.

Последняя фраза придала Джиллиан решимости. Расстегнув и сняв брюки, она забралась под одеяло рядом с Эрин, впрочем, все еще не касаясь ее, и на всякий случай несмело произнесла:

— Но ты не жалеешь?

— О чем? — недоуменно спросила Эрин. — О том, что я получила в мужья самого замечательного человека на свете? Что моя мать не окажется на улице? Что у нас теперь есть средства продолжить дело всей жизни, а мой омерзительный кузен не получит ни пенни?

Широкая белозубая улыбка Хольцман сверкнула в свете газового ночника.

— А как же первая брачная ночь? Не похоже, что твой муж способен сделать тебя матерью.

— Зато мой муж наверняка знает, как доставить женщине удовольствие, — парировала Эрин. Неожиданно подмигнув, она с вызовом спросила: — Или ты не собираешься показать мне рай на земле?

Расхохотавшись, Джиллиан наклонилась к ней и поцеловала прямо в губы.

— Хорошо. Только постарайся не думать об Англии, пожалуйста. Это отвлекает от самого главного.

— От чего?

— От выполнения супружеского долга.


End file.
